


A shuck sure bold one

by booksandanime



Series: Trains, strangers, flowers, and things [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Newt is no match for Thomas. XD, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Thomas is really smooth, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you actually talked to a stranger, asked them out, then watched as he <em>ran beside the train?"<em></em></em><br/>Teresa asked.<br/>Thomas gripped his phone tighter.<br/>"That's basically it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shuck sure bold one

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas and Newt are basically just big idiots. XD
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. I made the title up.  
> 2\. I like the title.  
> 3\. Teresa is Thomas' friend.  
> 4\. Brenda is Thomas' aunt.
> 
> Enjoy! =)

_Never thought a train going any place could've changed my life,_  
_Never thought I'd say I could go insane, 'til I saw your eyes_  
Thomas was running.  
While cursing. And, while grabbing his phone and texting his aunt that he might be late.  
Which was a pretty cool skill actually.  
Not many people could do that.

A few people shouted at him to watch where he was going, but he swerved them all easily, and shouted apologies over his shoulder.  
Finally, he reached the train station.  
He had to wait in line for a ticket, which made him literally hop with impatience, and which took close to 15 minutes. He then had to buy a ticket for the next train, and text his aunt _again,_  
while running to wait for the train.  
He reached the platform, huffing and panting, and waited for the train.

A guy next to him glanced over.  
"Woah, what's up with you? You look like you-"  
"-just ran a marathon? Yeah, I didn't, but I had to force my way through a crowd like the one at marathons." Thomas said, still panting.  
"Running late, huh?" The guy said, smirking.  
Thomas was too tired to reply. He just nodded.  
"Well, hey, cheer up, the train's about to come along." 

Sure enough, Thomas could hear the telltale whistle of the train, and the rumble of it's wheels on the ground.  
Suddenly, a hand was held in front of him.  
Thomas looked up, and found that the guy was staring down at him.  
Blond hair, slightly muscled arms tucked in a jacket, gray jeans, and blue eyes.  
"From the look of you, it seems like you'd have trouble just standing up properly." The guy said, then grinned.  
Nice voice and smile too.  
"Thanks." Thomas breathed, and grabbed the offered hand.  
The doors opened in front of them, and the guy helped him go in, narrowly avoiding the crowds.  
Then, they closed.

 _You found an empty seat sittin' next to me,_  
_And I asked your name_  
Fortunately for them, their compartment was mostly empty, with only a few people standing up.  
Thomas saw an empty seat, then hesitated.  
The guy saw it too, then rolled his eyes.  
"Come on." He said, going over to the seat, and patting the space next to him.  
Thomas sat down, after making sure that no one else wanted the seat.  
"What's your name?" Thomas asked.  
The guy looked surprised. " 'M name's Newt. Yours?"  
"Thomas." Thomas replied.  
Newt nodded.  
"Where are you coming from?" Thomas asked.  
"From my house near the hills." Newt said, gesturing out of the train.  
Thomas looked, and sure enough, he could see houses dotted around small hills.  
"Oh, that's nice." Thomas said.  
"Yeah, the sun's always shining in your eyes, and the hills ain't so bad for lazing around. 'Course mom always catches me and makes me go back to work. Planting, watering, pulling up weeds, you know the works." Newt said, lost in thought.  
_"That's nice." ___  
was on the tip of his tongue. But instead,

"So, where are you going this Saturday?" Thomas blurted.  
Newt looked at him, surprise showing on his face.  
Then, it turned to a smirk.  
"Well, now, want to see me that badly, eh, Tommy?" Newt said.  
Thomas felt bold after asking, so he decided,  
_Shuck it, why not?_  
"Well, yeah. That's why I asked." Thomas said, smirking right back.  
"Well, damn Tommy, you're a shuck sure bold one!" Newt said, grinning. "So, what's the plan?"  
"I need to go to my aunt's house for a visit, because that's where I'm staying for a few months. I'm probably available for Saturday, anywhere you want." Thomas answered smoothly.  
"Ah, letting me choose, eh? What if I chose a really boring spot?" Newt asked.  
"I don't care. I'd still go with you." Thomas answered, then started; he was as surprised as Newt from the words that had left his mouth.  
"Ah." Newt said, then turned, but not before Thomas could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
Thomas was sure his own face wasn't faring any better.

"So," Newt said, coughing. "Aren't you going to ask me for my number?"  
Thomas almost choked. "Um," He spluttered.  
"Don't you think it's you who's supposed to ask for my number? I did ask you out after all." Thomas said, looking down at the seat.  
What amazing plastic. Very blue.  
"Um, you're right." Newt said, after a while. "So, what's your number?"  
Thomas bit his lip to keep from smiling, then told him.

 _Yeah and my head keeps spinnin' ___  
_You got me trippin' ___  
The train stopped.  
"This here's gonna be my stop then, Tommy." Newt said.  
Thomas nodded. "Ok. My stop's only a few more feet."  
"Ok. See ya soon, ya shuck face." Newt said, smiling, then getting off, along with a few other passengers.  
Thomas looked at Newt as he left.

The train started pulling away.  
And Newt turned and ran. He was waving.  
Thomas grinned and waved back.  
He was sure that at that moment, Newt was laughing and calling him names.  
Thomas didn't care, because he was doing the same thing too.

 _It's getting hard to sleep ___  
_Getting hard to think 'bout much these days ___  
"So, you actually talked to a stranger, asked them out, then watched as he _ran beside the train?" ___  
Teresa asked.  
Thomas gripped his phone tighter.  
"That's basically it."  
Thomas could hear the grin in Teresa's voice as she said, "You're in pretty deep, you know?"  
Thomas grinned back. "Yeah, I know."

___'Cause everywhere I go ___  
_Only thing I see is your glowing face ___  
Thomas walked through the city, looking for his aunt's house. Finally, he found it.  
"Hey, auntie." He called.  
"Thomas! You're here! His aunt said, running to hug him.  
She was wearing a skirt, a green blouse, and her hair was tied in a ponytail.  
"Hi Auntie Brenda." Thomas said, smiling, then hugging her back. 

_________* * *_  
That night, after helping out with the house, and telling his aunt about his plans on Saturday, he lay on his bed, thinking.  
He still remembered Newt's face when they were talking.  
It just seemed like he was glowing, whenever Newt laughed, or blushed, or smiled-  
Thomas threw his arm over his face, and sighed.  
This was going to be a long night. 

___________There's something about the way you move, ___  
_Yeah, every little single thing you do is like, ___  
_One part angel and one part danger ___  
Somewhere else, Newt was lying on the roof of his grandfather's house, thinking about Thomas.  
When he asked questions, Newt was sure he was going to have a heart attack. When he smiled, Newt wondered why he wasn't already dead.  
Newt just wanted to see Thomas' smile again, so he pulled the stunt with the train.  
Fortunately, not much people were on the streets, but he was so distracted by Thomas' laughing and waving, that he almost didn't notice the pole.  
Newt sighed.  
He was in so deep. 

_______________________But, oh, the kind of crazy I like ___  
_You got me losing my mind ___  
_I'm losing my mind! ___  
Then, Thomas' phone lit up.  
He looked at it curiously, before seeing that it was Newt.  
He grinned, then checked the message. 

______________________9:45 P.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: Hey, Tommy! Miss me yet, ya shuck face?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________9:46 P.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: Yeah, actually. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Newt stared at the message. Yup, Thomas was definitely gonna kill him someday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________9:48 P.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: That's good. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Newt cursed. That's good? Man, that was lame!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________9:50  
From: Thomas  
Message: So? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________9:52 P.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: What do you mean, so?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________9:53 P.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: Aren't you going to tell me that you missed me too?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Newt's phone lit up his blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________9:55 P.M.  
From: Newt  
Damn you Tommy. Do you _want _  
me to have a heart attack?!___ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________9:57  
From: Thomas  
Message: You're getting a heart attack, just because you won't say you missed me? Cute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Thomas hid his face under a pillow.  
What the heck was he saying?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________10:00 P.M.  
From: Newt  
Message: Alright already, ya shank! I missed you. That enough?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________10:01 P.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: Yeah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Newt sighed.  
Then,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________10:02 P.M.  
From: Thomas  
Message: How much did you miss me?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Newt couldn't answer anymore. He buried his face in the roof, even though it would leave imprints on his face later on.  
Thomas was making him lose his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Thomas was banging his head on the pillow.  
Why the hell did he keep saying all these things?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Newt was making him lose his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Epilogue:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________"Newt, no."_  
"Yes, tommy, yes."  
"You did not just bring me flowers."  
"Um, yeah, I kind of did. I'm holding them, ain't I?"  
"Damn you, Newt."  
"Now, who's the annoying one?"  
"I hate you."  
"I like you."  
A pause.  
"Only like?"  
"What do ya mean, _only ___  
like, you shucking-"  
" 'Cause I think I love you."  
A longer pause.  
"Aw, Newt, you're hiding your face behind the flowers!"  
"Shut up, you freaking Romeo."  
Then,  
"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Brenda his aunt. I liked the idea. =3  
> And, ok, this turned out fluffier than I expected. :/  
> Well, if you guys liked it, then that's ok with me. =D  
> Please comment!!!


End file.
